Insomniac
by Boo Radley 5000
Summary: Done as a request for RaeVin. Robin is having trouble sleeping, and it's affecting Raven. She has to get him to sleep somehow. Fluffy. A little more, maybe. RobRae obviously. Complete.
1. Why are you still awake?

Here we go, this is a challenge from the amazing RaeVin. (Who is amazing by the way.) The challenge was written as thus;

**As for the challenges, I have one, but you don't have to accept if you don't want to. Since you are mostly a dark/tragic/angsty writer, I think you should write a RobRae story that's lighthearted and filled with fluff and witty playful banter. But don't make the characters ooc. Robin can still be cocky and macho and Raven still mysterious and dead-panned. It can be a oneshot or a multi-chapter story. Remember, you don't have to accept this challenge if you don't want to, though.**

I tried, I think that I was successful, even though I did...um...well. I'm not sure if this should be a one shot or a mutli-chapter. If it was a multichapter than I'm not exactly sure where the story line would go.

Any-way, I'm willing to accept any challenges (as long as they fall within my fave pairings). I am willing to try anything once.

Here you go RaeVin. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I have nothing.

Dedication: **RaeVin**

* * *

**Title: Insomniac**

Quote:

"I'm having trouble trying to sleep.

I'm counting sheep but running out."

Billie Joe Armstrong

* * *

Raven tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep, but failing miserably. Why wouldn't he stop thinking? Normally she was good at tuning them out, but she hadn't had time to meditate lately, and his thoughts were not even real thoughts, instead they were just tons of bright images and emotions, it was like flipping through the channels of the television. 

Raven finally stood up. Enough. If she was going to get any sleep than she would have to do something to shut him up.

She walked out of her room and down the hall, finally stopping in front of a certain Boy Wonder's room. Raven raised her fist and rapped loudly on the door.

It opened almost immediately, as though Robin had been waiting right inside of the doorway. His eyes widened as he took in Raven's appearance; her wrinkled tee shirt and flannel pants, the dark circles under her angry eyes, her tousled violet hair. Robin gave a quick smirk before he could stop himself.

"Hey Raven," he said calmly.

"Why are you still awake?" Raven demanded.

Robin's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "We just finished a seventy-two hour long mission. Why are you still awake?"

"What concern of is it of yours if I am awake?" Robin moved from out behind his door so Raven could see him. He was dressed a loose pair of sweatpants and a thin white wife beater. Raven blinked and stared slightly at the muscles that were clearly visible under the thin material.

"Raven?"

Raven jumped and looked back up at his masked eyes. Robin had an amused expression on his face. Raven blushed so hard that it hurt her cheeks, and she looked away. Damn him. "Sorry, I need to catch up on my meditation and sleep, without it my control isn't very good."

Raven instantly regretted that last part. Robin's amused expression grew to an arrogant smirk, and Raven, if possible, turned even redder. She ran a hand through her hair and then let it fall so that it obscured most of her face.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" Robin asked with fake innocence and the slightest hint of concern.

"Just go to sleep!" Raven managed, exasperated.

"I'm not tired," Robin said simply.

"How can you not be tired!" she demanded.

Robin shrugged, "I'm just not. If you're tired, than _you_ should go to sleep."

Raven rolled her eyes, "How do you expect me to sleep with you emitting your own loud, personal television."

Confusion furrowed Robin's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You are broadcasting your thoughts so loudly that I can't ignore them," Raven said tiredly.

Robin's eyes widened, "You're reading my mind."

"That would imply that there is something there to read, Robin. No, you are just throwing out random crap that I can't block," Raven said with her regained composure.

"So you aren't actually reading my mind or thoughts?" Robin asked, the worried expression beginning to ease off his face.

"No."

"Oh. Good. Well good night then."

Raven had to stop herself from grinding her teeth together, "But I need _you_ to sleep so that _I_ can sleep."

"You can't just expect me to fall asleep on command, Raven," Robin said as though stating the obvious.

"I certainly can," Raven muttered angrily. "Why aren't you tired? Wasn't this mission long enough to tire you?"

"Nah, I've got great stamina," Robin said, his trademark smirk reappearing on his face.

Raven couldn't stop from blushing again, and which made her more irritated. "What do you suggest I do, then?"

"Suggest you do about what? My stamina?" his smirk grew ever wider, "Well, I do have a few suggestions about that-"

"If you wish to keep your body in one piece, then you will not finish that sentence!" Raven threatened, two sets of glowing red eyes appearing on her face.

Robin instantly backed off and Raven's face faded until it was back to normal. Except she looked weary. "Are you alright Raven?" Robin asked with concern.

Raven nodded her head lightly, "I've been using my powers a lot and I really need to rest."

He bit his lip, "I'm sorry Raven, but I don't think that I can sleep yet. I'm just not tired."

Raven sighed in frustration, one of her hands snaking up to rub her eyes. "Why don't you try some tea then?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"Tea," Raven repeated, "it's pretty good at calming you down. You're probably just still pumped up from the fight. Follow me."

Raven turned and headed towards the kitchen. Robin stared after her a moment and then called, "You're doubting my great stamina?"

* * *

The tea seemed to help Robin calm down a bit, but he was still alert. Now instead of hundreds of bright images emanating from his mind, Raven could see all of the tiny details of the fight that they had just completed. Little clues, formation techniques, training suggestions, case reports, mistakes. 

Raven sighed. The tea had made her even sleepier. Robin could see how tired she was now and had toned down the teasing. He shrugged lightly, "I'm sorry Raven, I wish that I could sleep, but..."

Raven gave a weak smile, "It's okay. I know how hard it is to control emotions and thoughts."

She stood up and put her empty cup in the sink and wandered wearily to the couch. Robin followed quietly behind her.

Raven ended up collapsing on one of the couch cushions, she leaned her head back on the cushion giving Robin a view of her perfect profile, her large eyes shut, long dark eyelashes on her cheeks. She looked peaceful.

Raven's forehead wrinkled her eyes still shut. "You like the TV don't you?"

"Huh?"

Raven patted the couch, as an invitation. "Maybe watching the TV will make you sleepy," Raven suggested finally opening her tired eyes.

"It's worth a try," Robin replied sitting down on the couch near Raven.

He turned on the TV and was instantly blasted by the crunching sounds of monster trucks. Robin started and quickly turned the volume down.

"Cyborg must have been the last one watching," Raven observed dryly.

Robin shuddered and flipped the channels. He pulled up the TV Guide channel. "Well, we can watch _The 100 Sexiest Moments in Music Videos, _or _Sorority Vampires Strike Back_," Robin mused, "We have HBO, but I don't suggest watching it after midnight. After midnight they seem to wear less clothing."

"Your mind just sent me some images that I definitely did not need to see," Raven stated, her eyes closed.

Robin shrugged, "These things happen."

Raven sighed. "Just pick something," she let a moment of silence pass, "but it better not be porn."

Robin laughed slightly as he changed the channel to watch a movie. It was _The Others_. "I've never seen this movie," he commented, "I've heard that it has a good twist though."

Raven opened one eye to glance at the screen. "The mother and the children are ghosts," she stated before shutting her eye again.

Robin stared at her. "Why'd you give away the ending?" he asked outraged.

She shrugged, "I'm not in the mood for a conversation."

He sighed and changed the channel. After flipping through all of the channels that their satellite could pick up (8,217 to be exact) twice, he finally settled on watching a marathon of music videos.

The music and images were infinitely calming and he could feel himself relaxing. He always got so worked up during battles, that it was hard for him to unwind. The lyrics became the only thing passing through his mind.

Suddenly Robin felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Raven sleeping. She had fallen so that her head rested on his shoulder, her cheek against his skin. It was so comfortable that he didn't want to move. Her body was so warm.

He turned his head to look out the window, letting the music wash over him. The sky was dark, but brighter than the inside of the living room, where the TV provided the only muted light. Robin could feel Raven's breath rhythmically brush his skin and he could feel his own eyelids droop.

He stood up carefully, trying not to disturb Raven too much and he walked to the hall closet where they kept extra blankets. He pulled one out and walked back to where Raven was sleeping. She was now curled up on the edge of the sofa, her arm hanging off the side.

She looked so comfortable. Robin stood contemplating the scene in front of him for a moment and then shrugged. He settled in behind her on the sofa, putting an arm around her waist, pulling her back from the edge. She shifted in her sleep until her body fit the contours of his.

He settled the blanket over the top of them. The remote to the tv was perched on the arm of the sofa above him, and he turned the volume down even lower. Raven twisted in her sleep so she was facing him, her head and one hand inches away from his chest.

Robin closed his eyes, one last thought in his mind as he drifted off.

"Raven's going to kill me in the morning..."

* * *

There you go. Review please. What do you think? One shot or should I go further? Flames are welcome and will be used to keep my fingers warm so that I can type more. 


	2. The morning after:::

Hey guys, I did decide to continue this, I know that I have other projects that I should be working on, but last night I couldn't sleep and this story kept popping in my mind along with ideas for it. And most of you seemed to want another chapter or two so I just decided to go for it.

Any-way, I posted the anonymous review replies at the bottom, everyone should have gotten a personal reply.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Extreme fluffiness

* * *

Quote: 

"Hope is a waking dream."

Aristotle

**Title:**

* * *

Raven shifted. She was warm and comfortable. And it smelled good. Really good. She tilted her head lightly, breathing the scent in. She shifted again, murmuring slightly, before opening her eyes.

The couch, she was on the couch...with Robin. Raven lay on her side facing Robin, her body pressed tightly against his, her head resting against his collar bone. Sometime during the night her shirt had ridden up so it lay just below her breasts, and one of Robin's hands rested on her bare flesh.

Raven sat up alarmed. What time was it? Were any of the others awake? She looked back at Robin as he moaned and scowled in his sleep, his hands rearranging themselves after the sudden absence of Raven's body.

She studied his face, her eyes passing over his mask. It was always so hard to read his emotions with that mask on. He kept his eyes hidden away from everyone. From her. Without thinking, Raven let her hands travel up to his face, her fingers resting lightly on the sides of his face, her slender thumbs on his cheeks.

Faster than she could think two hands flew up and grabbed her wrists in a vice-like grip. Raven gasped and pulled back, but Robin's grip was so tight that she only succeeded in pulling him up.

With her hands trapped in his they both stared at each other, Robin calmly, Raven shocked and breathing heavily.

Robin slowly smiled, half friendly half arrogant, "I didn't know you were so touchy feely, Raven."

Raven threw his hands off of her wrists, an angry expression on her face. She hated being caught off guard. "I didn't know that the mighty Robin was so damn _cuddly_!" she retorted the mockery in her voice clear.

The smiled vanished from Robin's face instantly. "I was at the back of the couch, you were the one that turned to me!"

"I was alone when I went to sleep!" Raven shot back, the vein in her temple throbbing.

Robin's eye was twitching, "You were on my shoulder when you feel asleep!"

"Then how the hell did I end up in your arms?" Raven shouted, black energy radiating from her body.

"Dude, am I interrupting something?"

Both Robin and Raven turned to face Beast Boy their surprise evident on their faces.

"No," Raven said, glaring at Robin as she walked out of the room.

Beast Boy stared after Raven and then turned to Robin, "What did you do to get on her bad side?"

"Nothing," Robin muttered as he exited out a different door.

"I'm glad to see that we are all _morning people!_" Beast Boy yelled after them.

* * *

Robin and Raven spent the majority of the day avoiding each other. Raven went to the roof to do her meditations. Once she meditated enough she would no longer have the problem of hearing the others' thoughts. 

Robin went to the evidence room and began the tedious job of meticulous record keeping. He wrote down every detail of the fight, every hint, every reaction, every hit. But flashes of that morning's fight kept showing up, an unwelcome slide show.

When Cyborg loudly announced dinner Robin was reluctant to go. He didn't want to face Raven again. But she didn't show up. Starfire went to find her and returned with the message that Raven was locked in her room and wouldn't answer the very loud and forceful knocking.

"Do you believe she is all right?" Starfire asked concerned.

Robin ruthlessly attacked his spaghetti with his fork. "I'm sure she's fine," he said roughly.

Beat Boy glanced at Robin with a calculating expression on his face. It was too bad he didn't have a clue.

* * *

It was once again two o'clock in the morning and Robin was sitting on the couch, staring at the massive-screen tv. His eyes were glazed and he flipped through the channels with an almost robotic manner. 

He sighed and turned the television off, standing to look out the window at the town. It was rare to ever have the Tower silent and the city calm. Usually there was some sort of crime, or Starfire's extremely loud singing, or amazingly noisy fights about video games going on. But tonight it was quiet.

Except-

Robin turned and frowned into the darkness of the living room. He had exceptional hearing and he detected a small sound coming from the right side of the Tower.

He moved quickly through the dark halls, getting closer to the source of the sound. It was crying, sobbing actually. And not a sad crying either, but a frightened, terrified sound.

It was Raven, he realized his eyebrows arching in surprise. The anger he felt about their earlier argument faded away and was replaced with concern. What could possibly be making her cry like that?

* * *

Raven felt herself shaken awake by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes, looking around wildly, panic and fear racing through her veins. After verifying that she was in her room she turned to Robin, her face slowly crumbling. Raven let her head hang, one of her hands pressed over her mouth. She hated for anyone to see her weak. 

Robin stared at Raven, her shoulders shaking violently with the force of her terrified sobs. He was on his knees, kneeling over her, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her, pulling her into his arms. Her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder and neck, and he sat back bringing her with him. When her sobs didn't cease he stroked her hair soothingly.

"He killed everyone," Raven managed to gasp, "Everyone!"

Her sobs got stronger, until tremors ran all through her body. Robin became alarmed by the intensity of her panic, and he wrapped his arms completely around her. "It's okay, Raven. He couldn't of killed everyone, or else I wouldn't be here," he murmured into her ear.

Raven calmed and pulled away from him long enough to search his face with her eyes as though checking for herself that he wasn't dead. When she was finally satisfied she buried her head in his chest again, no longer sobbing. Instead silent tears fell from her cheeks and soaked Robin's thin shirt. A fine trembling had taken over her slim body and she shook slightly in his arms.

Robin tightened his hold on her. His mind flashed back to what seemed like ages ago, when he was small. He was sobbing uncontrollably, but he was being held in strong, safe arms.

When his memory flash ended he found himself lying on Raven's bed with her beside him, finally exhausted into sleep by the force of her crying. She was covered in sweat, but was shivering.

She was going into shock.

Robin sighed and pulled her thick blankets over them, her silk sheets soft against his skin. And he pulled her cold body against his warm one. He moved his hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm her up. Slowly the darkness overcame him and he joined her in slumber.

Sometime during the night Raven woke again and looked over at Robin's peaceful sleeping face. She breathed in that comforting scent and then closed her eyes. She went back to sleep in his strong, safe arms.

* * *

And that's it. Should I do another or is it enough? I'll go with the majority. 

Review Replies!

**xASxRAVENxASx**: Wow, you are one of my favorite people in the whole world. Why don't you get an account on this site. It's free and then you could also write stories if you wanted to. I would definitly love to read your stories, and if you needed someone as a language check I would be happy to do that for you! I think you have talents as a writer, as witnessed in your poetry :). I decided to keep going with this story while I wait for 3 more reviews on my other one. You know, I figured that some happiness should run parallel to my darker one. Any-way, thank you soooo much for reviewing, and for reviewing the other one as well! I'm not very good at getting replies out, so you know.

**Secret**: I haven't had Starfire see this yet, but if I do decide to add more chapters then I will definitely have to insert some reactions. I have a few ideas in mind. I also feel a need to watch out though, because there are some Starfire lovers out there patrolling the boards, and I don't like to cause...much...trouble. Thank you for reviewing!

**Scarlett** **Ward**: I'm so happy that you found this story! And I'm glad you like it too. The people that like my other story tend to stick with the darker stuff, and so the absolute fluffiness puts them off a bit. I did add a bit of drama in this chapter, I couldn't help myself, but I managed to end the chapter on a happy-ish note. I did decide to add another chapter so I hope that you like this one as well!

**Not** **telling**: Wow, thank you so much! There are a lot of good writers out there, so I hope you get around to reading their stuff too. Their stuff puts me to shame. I'm soo glad that the characters didn't seem ooc, that is something that I'm always scared of doing because I love their personalities just the way they are. I hope that you liked my other work as well, it is starkly different from this one. This one is very happy and fluffy, and my other ones...well you get the idea. Any-way thank you so much for reviewing!

**Miyu**: Hey thank you! I'm always glad to hear from people that like my work. And I did decide to continue it, most people said that they would like a few more chapters. I hope that you can find it again, I always wonder how the people without accounts can keep up. But I'm sure that you are perfectly capable. I hope you like this chapter as well, thank you for the review!


	3. Awkward Silence

Hey guys, I just rushed this off the printing press. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will get replies out to once I return from my trip in fourteen days.

So I guess I'm on a temporary hiatus. But then I will return a vengence!

Note: I LOVE BEAST BOY!

Dis...: You know what I'm going to put here. I don't own them!

Warning: Not so extreme fluffiness! But extreme increased speed in production with possible dire consequences.

* * *

Quote: 

"Wake me up inside."

-Evanessence

Chapter Title:

Awkward Silence

* * *

Beast Boy stood outside of Raven's room and stared at her door with an expression of curiosity. His mind worked in a sort of slow pace, ideas clicking together. He mused out loud, as though hearing the words would help him string them together. 

"Robin is not in his room," Beast Boy said slowly, "And no one has seen Raven."

Several moments of silence went by while Beast Boy thought a bit more. "Robin was angry at Raven yesterday."

A few more moments of silence.

"And Raven hasn't had her tea."

The wheels in Beast Boy's head were slowly churning, his eyes getting brighter and brighter, until the theory finally emerged.

"Robin killed Raven," he said triumphantly.

His eyes grew wider as he realized the implications of that idea. "Uh oh."

Beast Boy quickly changed into the shape of a fly and tried going under Raven's door, as he had times before. Unfortunately for him, Raven was not an idiot, and had sealed that particular entrance. He changed back into his human form and stood at the door, scratching his head.

After a few minutes of intense contemplation, Beast Boy slowly reached out a hand and placed a finger above the button that would open the door. He cautiously pressed the button, holding his breath all the while. The door whooshed open.

"Huh," Beast Boy said, "I guess it wasn't locked."

He stepped inside the room and immediately his eyes went to the two forms lyingin Raven's bed. Beast Boy stifled a gasp as he gazed at the sleeping pair.

Robin was lying on his back while Raven was secured by his arms, her head on his chest just above his heart, one her hands on his ribs. Her blanket had traveled down far enough that her body was mostly uncovered, her girl boxers and tee shirt barely enough to keep her warm. As Beast Boy watched, Raven curled even further onto Robin, absorbung the heat of his body.

Neither woke. Raven's bedroom was quiet and nothing seemed out of place. The two slept peacefully, their normally guarded expressions replaced with an almost...content expression.

Beast Boy covered his mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to keep from yelling, and he zoomed out of the hall and into the kitchen. Cyborg was there by himself, cooking something, probably something meaty as his 'Keep it Veal' apron indicated, but Beast Boy had more important things on his mind.

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy shrieked at the big guy, "You will not BELIEVE what I just saw!"

Cyborg didn't even turn around, instead he leaned over the simmering pot on the stove and frowned at the contents.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy whined, "You gotta come with me, so you can see this!"

"For the last time, Beast Boy," Cyborg snapped impatiently, "I don't want to see what the mold colony in your bedroom has done!"

"It's not that," Beast Boy explained hurriedly, "Although I don't understand what you have against my mold people. I need to show you something involving...Raven," Beast Boy paused to let the word sink in, "and Robin."

Cyborg turned, his attention finally caught. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing Beast Boy tugged on Cyborg's arm, "You'll just have to see," he said, leading the mechanical man down the hallway.

Cyborg almost stopped at the sight of Raven's open door, suspicion clear on his face, but Beast Boy kept tugging insistantly on his arm. Once inside the doorway, he stopped dead, just as Beast Boy had done.

It was the Birds alright. And they looked so damn different when they were asleep. They seemed so much more...innocent. And that was a weird thought to have when observing two people sleeping together.

Even though Cyborg was still frozen at the sight, Beast Boy was now ready to react and go. "Hey Cy, watch this!" Beast Boy said as he took a deep breath and changed into the shape of an elephant.

Then he trumpeted louder than Cyborg had ever thought possible. The reaction was almost instantaneous. One second the two birds had been sleeping calmly and before the next second was over Robin had leapt to his feet reaching for a weapon and Raven had emerged from the bed, glowing with dark power.

"Hold up!" Cyborg yelled loudly, holding his hands up in an effort to calm the two startled teenagers.

Beast Boy shrank down from an elephant, laughing hysterically, but after a moment he realized that the room was quiet except for him, and his laughter died on his lips. The room was awkwardly silent.

"Ummm...Sorry?" Beast Boy offered.

Raven's face was closed down into it's normally blank expression, though she didn't have her hood to hide in. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked dryly.

Beast Boy got a rather defiant expression on his face, "What is _he_ doing in your room?"

Bad move.

"Haven't I told you that you are not to go near my room without my permission?" Raven hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Beast Boy seemed to suddenly realize the dangerous footing he was on, and turned apologetic again. "I thought that Robin had killed you?" he offered weakly.

Everyone, Cyborg included, simply stared at Beast Boy. Then Cyborg went over and began dragging the changling out of the room. "We didn't see anything," Cyborg said as he muffled the struggling Beast Boy.

The door closed, though Beast Boy's indignant protests could be heard until the two had exited the hallway. Raven sat back down on the edge of the bed, and used her long fingers to message her temples. "Perfect," she mumbled.

Robin had never felt so out of place as he did right then, standing in Raven's room wearing his pajamas.He hadn't hesitated to comfort her the night before, but now he didn't know what to say. He was much better at handling emergencies than he was at normal life.

Robin took in a silent breath, and then quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Raven deadpanned, "Please leave."

He hesitated, wanting to say more, but finally he just walked out of her room.

* * *

Raven sat on top of the roof, hovering in the air, her blue cloak floating in the gentle breeze. Her regular meditations were interrupted by the scene of the morning being played and replayed in her mind. 

What was she supposed to do? Her relationship with Robin was probably in ruins now. And the way Cyborg and Beast Boy had looked at her...at _them_. Things were going to be so damn awkward!

Breathe, she reminded herself. Raven struggled to regain her control. That was it. That was what she needed now. Control.

Raven's face melted into her expression of blank disinterest.

Ignore it, pretend that nothing happened. It had worked before and it would work again.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

Robin went through the mechanics of working out in the training room, his hair wet with sweat. Everyone had it wrong dammit! Robin hit the punching bag fiercely. Cyborg and Beast Boy would have reacted the same way if they had heard Raven crying like that during the night! 

The punching bag swung back towards Robin, but he paused in his beating of it. Would...would Raven had acted the same way towards them? Perhaps. Robin attacked the punching bag with a sudden fit of rage.

The careful and quiet relationship that he had created with Raven would be ruined now! And who knew how long it would take BB to blab the news to everyone? And now Cyborg would keep a careful eye on everything!

What should his next move be? How was he supposed to fix this?

Robin worked to calm himself. He would talk to Raven and smooth everything out. He wasn't going to let that one moment destroy their friendship. Everything was going to be fine.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Raven sat in her usual corner of the sofa in the common room, a large old-looking book in her hands, an expressionless expressionon her face. Her cloak was wound about her body so that just the tips of her boots peeped out. Her hood was up so only part of her face was visible. Her eyes were hidden under the shadow of the hood so nobody noticed her slight peek above the pages of her book towards the figure across the room. 

Across the room, sprawled out in one of the chairs was Robin, a brightly colored rubix cube in his hands. He concentrated hard on the cube, his mask hiding the fact that every so often he would roll his eyes upward to glance at Raven who seemed thoroughly immersed in her book.

Sitting stiffly on a couch opposite of those two was Cyborg and Beast Boy. Beast Boy also had a large book in his hands. He would slowly turn a page and then steal a glance at Robin, slid his eyes across the room so that he could also see Raven, and then turn another page in the book.

Cyborg was looking down at his arm determinedly, fiddling around with the various micro-chips.

The tension in the room was palpable. Beast boy glanced over at the clock. 11:44pm. He yawned loudly. "Well this is a good book," he said a little too loudly.

Both Robin and Raven ignored him and a few uncomfortable moments went by before Cyborg finally spoke. "What are you reading, grass stain?"

"Ummm..." Beast Boy fumbled with the book, turning it so that he could see the spine, "War and Peace by," he squinted, "Leo Tolstoy."

Raven couldn't help herself. She glanced up and raised a questioning eyebrow, doubt clear on her face. Robin didn't react at all.

Sighing, Beast Boy turned back to the heavy book and began slowly turning the pages again. The clock ticked loudly. Beast Boy coughed, squirming in his seat. Starfire suddenly entered the room, smiling brightly as she smoothed the bows and frills on the long pink cotton nightie she was wearing.

"Good evening friends!" she said happily.

"Hello Star!" Beast Boy said thankfully, "What are you doing?"

"I am preparing for sleep, friend Beast Boy, do the rest of you not wish to do so also?" Starfire asked.

Raven gave her head a slight shake, Cyborg grunted his dissent, and Beast Boy sighed sadly. "Not right now," he said tiredly.

Starfire noted that Robin had not said anything and she floated over to him lightly. "Ahhh, you are playing the cube of Rubix!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah Star," Robin said distractedly.

"That game is gloriously simple, is it not?" Star continued brightly, "Friend Beast Boy showed me how to solve it!"

Robin finally looked up, confusion on his face. "You can solve this?" he asked in disbelief.

Everyone looked up as Starfire reached for the Rubix cube. She immediately began peeling the colored stickers off of the cubes and replacing them so all of the colors were together. "Is it not a great game?" she questioned enthusiastically.

Robin grabbed the rubix cube from her and began trying to solve it again. "Beast Boy showed you that, huh?" Cyborg muttered, "That figures."

After Star departed the room drifted back into the awkward silence that had occupied it before. The clock now read a little past midnight. Cyborg got up and went over to the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator before finally pulling out a cold piece of leftover steak. He brought the plate back to his seat on the couch and pulled out a copy of Mechanical Weekly.

Beast Boy was drooling while staring off into space by that point, the pages of the forgotten book wet with his slobber. Cyborg glanced at him with interest and snapped his fingers in front of BBs eyes.

Nothing.

Cyborg slowly cut a small piece of steak and waved the fork in front of Beast Boy's mouth. Still no response. An evil grin spread across Cyborg's face and he pushed the steak into Beast Boy's wide open mouth.

Beast Boy chewed the meat a full two times before he finally snapped back to life. He started gagging. "Ahhh! What have you done?" he shrieked standing, "Now I have to gargle bleach!"

He ran from the room.

There was a few moments of silence before Robin spoke. "Shouldn't you go and try to stop him?" he asked pointedly.

"He'll be fine," Cyborg replied unconcernedly.

Robin sighed and looked at the clock. 1:33 and he was tired as hell. He finally decided to be blunt. "Cyborg I need to talk to Raven. Alone."

Cyborg looked up and nodded with satisfaction, "Certainly. Have a good time," he said with hint of mirth in his voice as he left.

Raven's head had shot up when Robin had spoken, and she watched Cyborg's reaction with growing anger. She snapped her book shut and stood up quickly. "It's not like that!" she hissed, flinging the book to the ground.

She sent Cyborg a death glare before walking angrily out of the room.

Robin sighed. That certainly wasn't the reaction that he was hoping for. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?"

"It's not like that!" Robin growled fiercely, throwing down the rubix and stalking down the hallway after Raven.

Cyborg stood in the now empty living room and shrugged. "Guess so."

* * *

Robin stepped out onto the roof. He knew that if Raven had left she would go to either the roof or her room. They were her two safety areas. 

Sure enough there she was floating lightly above the roof, breathing deeply, in meditation mode. Normally he wouldn't bother her, but...Robin sighed, he had gone to such lengths to talk to her tonight, there was no going back now.

"Raven?" he questioned tentatively.

Her concentration broke and she fell from the air landing painfully on her back and elbows. Raven groaned in pain as she slowly sat up. Suddenly two hands were on her arms helping her up. She turned around to see Robin.

Instantly her face colored. Of course he would see her fall, right after her outburst downstairs. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Raven quickly pulled away from him and raised her hood back up, shielding her face. "I'm fine."

There was a painful silence. "Listen Raven, about last night," Robin began.

Raven cut him off. "Don't worry about it. It'll brew over in awhile. We can just pretend like it never happened."

The quiet night drifted over them as Robin contemplated that statement. It would be best to just go back to the way things were before...right?

It was frustrating to him not to meet things head on. But he also knew that Raven didn't work like that. She went to great lengths to avoid problems, to pretend like they didn't exist, as though nothing was wrong. It was a skill that she had practiced throughout her entire lifetime.

He sighed. "Okay then."

He walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down with his effortless grace, his back hunched over as he observed the city.

Raven looked at him with a slightly contemplative expression and she moved slowly after him. She spoke hesitantly, "Thank you, though."

"For what?" Robin asked not turning around.

Raven moved a bit closer. "For waking me up."

Robin glanced back at her. "What was it about?"

Raven sat down so that her back was against the ledge, opposite of Robin. "My father. They're always about my father."

Robin pulled himself back so that he was now lying on the cool roof top, his legs still on the ledge. He was facing the sky, but his eyes were on Raven. "He's gone Raven."

"I know that," Raven said, a ghost of a smile on her face, "Just like other people know that there is no monster in their closet. Knowing and believing are two different things."

As much as Robin was trying to pay attention, he could feel the affects of the late...err...early hour. "You don't believe that he's gone?" Robin murmured drowsily.

"I don't know what I believe," Raven answered quietly.

She looked down to see Robin asleep, his light breathing growing heavier. Raven sighed feeling the exhaustion of the long day and knelt down on the ground until her head rested by his shoulder, garnering heat without touching. She had one last thought as she joined Robin in slumber.

"This is turning into a bad habit."

* * *

There we go! I've gotta go, I leave this place in a little less than an hour! See you all in fourteen days! 

Please review.

If you love me enough than you should want to prove it to me...physically. Push the button.


	4. Nightmares and Strategies

Okay everyone! I feel extremely loved by the response from the last chapter so I decided to come right out with another! And you guys are extremely lucky this one is exactly 3172 words long, not counting the beginning and ending comments!

**SPECIAL NOTE: One of my extremely dear friends has decided to illustrate this fic for me! So far there are ten pictures for the fic, and she plans on doing at least three and maybe four for this one. She only has five of the pictures posted, but that will soon be remedied, I promise! I think that her pictures are AMAZING and absolutely everyone should go and check the pictures out. She can be found on...**

**  
Deviantart. Her name is LongPaleSpiders, and the pictures are the only things in her gallery so they are easy to get. Her account can be found at h t t p / longpalespiders . deviantart . com /**

Go check them out and leave them a note, it is definitely worth it!

Small rant: Have you guys ever noticed how Starfire is the only tamaranian who has trouble with english? Blackfire was fluent after only being there for not long. And when they traveled to her home planet, everyone there could speak it. Her nanny guy was excellent at it. Why is she the only one that has problems? Was it a mistake in her character or...something?

Any-way, sorry, here we go.

Anonymous review replies at the bottom.

Warning: Some intense scenes and some rather ridiculous scenes. A bit more plot a little less fluff. Sorry.

* * *

Title:  
Nightmares and Strategies 

Quote:  
" I hear it fading, I can't speak it or else you will take my place."  
Korn and Disturbed- Forsaken

* * *

Robin shifted his head and was faintly surprised when his cheek scraped against cold concrete. Where was he? He sat up and opened his eyes only to be blinded by the opalescent sunlight. He squinted through the brightness and his eyes alighted on Raven. 

She was perched on the ledge, facing the city.

He stood up and stretched, taking a step towards her. "Raven?" he questioned, yawning and scratching his head.

She didn't answer.

"Raven," he said a bit louder taking a couple more steps towards her.

Nothing.

Robin moved all the way across the roof. "Raven," he said forcefully, grasping her arm.

Even through her sleeve Robin could feel how cold she was. He was startled, but then quickly swung around so that he was on the ledge beside her and could see her face.

Her eyes were wide open, tears dripping freely from her face and off the roof to soak the sand below. Her ragged breathing was ripped from her slightly open mouth and she seemed to be frozen in place.

"Raven!" he called, shaking her arm, struggling to wake her.

This served only to make her lean forward from her precarious spot on the ledge and he had to move quickly to keep her from falling. He held her in place using one arm while he wrapped her arms around his neck so that he could pick her up. Her arms seemed stiff, her body reluctant to move.

When Robin finally had her safely back onto the rooftop he put both his hands on her face and moved so that her face was aligned with his own. "Raven," he said insistently, peering directly into her eyes.

A few more moments passed and Robin really began to panic. What the hell was wrong with her? She was alive...wasn't she? She was breathing any-way...

His mind whirled with possibilities.

Suddenly Raven closed her eyes and winced, putting a hand to her head. Robin sat back startled. Then he breathed with relief. She wasn't dead.

Raven opened her eyes, pain and fear still easily discernible. When she saw Robin she pulled her knees in and rested her head on them, facing the other way, hiding her face. "Sorry," she choked, "It w-...It was another...nightmare."

Robin stared at her for a moment before taking one of her wrists in his, forcing her to look at him. "You were awake Raven. What's going on? Are these more visions?"

Raven stared at him with large wet eyes. "They are nightmares. It was a nightmare," she said.

After a moments pause Robin spoke again, realization in his voice, "You were sleepwalking."

Raven used her freehand to wipe the remaining tears from her face, her panic quickly receding, but she didn't close down. She could trust him. "I've been reacting violently in my sleep," she said, "You heard me the other night."

"You could have killed yourself, you could have gone right off the ledge," Robin said, in a slightly strained voice.

Raven didn't say anything. "How long has this been going on?"Robin demanded.

"They're just dreams, Robin," Raven said.

"How long?" Robin asked again.

There was a long moment of silence before Raven spoke again. "They started a month before my father came, and they've been going ever since."

Robin's eyes widened. That long? "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Raven shifted uncomfortably. "They are dreams, Robin. What could you have done?"

He sat quiet, as though thinking it over. "I could have figured out something," Robin finally said.

The ghost of a smile played over Raven's mouth. Her tears were fully gone, and no trace of that morning's panic remained on her face. "I'm going to go make some tea. Or else Beast Boy might come searching again."

She got up and started walking away. Robin stood up too, "Hang on," he called, "I'll go with you."

They were at the doorway of the kitchen when Raven stopped suddenly. Robin who was following ended up smacking into her, but she managed to keep herself outside of the kitchen. "What was-" Robin began. 

Raven gestured into the kitchen, an impassive expression on her face. Robin leaned forward so that he could peer over her shoulder. The site that greeted him was almost comical.

Beast Boy stood at the front of the room, a large diagram held by a tripod behind him and a combat helmet on his head. He had a pointer in his hand and appeared to be explaining something.

Starfire and Cyborg both sat at the dining room table watching Beast Boy. Well, Cyborg sat. Starfire floated a few feet above her chair, a combat helmet on her head, the strap locked tightly in place, her eyes wide and innocent as she listened intently to every word that Beast Boy said.

Cyborg on the other hand, was sitting and eating a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, his helmet upside down several inches from his plate. He didn't seem to be paying attention to BB, instead he was immersed in the morning's newspaper. The sports section.

"Where did they get combat helmets?" Raven whispered to Robin.

Without taking his eyes from the scene Robin whispered back, "They're part of a game that Beast Boy bought."

Inside the room Beast Boy began another lecture, ignoring the fact that Cyborg was ignoring him, and also ignoring Starfire's expression of rapt attention.

"Okay troops," he said, pacing back and forth across the floor, "last night we received confirmation of a relationship between one Robin aka Boy Wonder aka Team Leader aka Walking Traffic Light," Robin started with indignation, but didn't say anything, "and one Raven aka Ice Queen aka Dark Girl aka Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Robin whispered questioningly to Raven.

"Cyborg calls me that sometimes," Raven replied distractedly.

Robin smirked.

"Now it is understood," Beast Boy continued, "that a relationship inside the group is like a virus inside of Cyborg."

Cyborg glanced up at the mention of his name.

"One moment you are happy and fine, and the next you're full of green gunk and mind eating robot thingies, while munching on a satellite," Beast Boy paused for emphasis, "Which is not a good thing."

Cyborg snorted and went back to his paper.

Starfire raised her hand. "Yes?" Beast Boy asked.

"The 'relationship' represents the virus, right?" Starfire looked up questioningly.

"Yes," Beast Boy confirmed.

"What then does the satellite represent? And the robot thingies? Or the gunk of green?"

Cyborg snorted again.

Beast Boy ignored him. "That doesn't matter. So here is our mission; keep the two apart!"

Starfire nodded shortly. Outside the door Raven sighed. "I knew it."

Robin looked at her for a moment and then looked back to the kitchen.

"This brings me to the mission assignments," Beast Boy said imperiously.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy pointed the pointer at the mechanical man dramatically, "You are good at watching people so I need you to be on constant security watch. I have my communicator, but the line may be tapped so if you need to contact me use the phrase, 'The Bird sent me.'"

Cyborg ignored him, turning the page of the newspaper.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy announced, bringing the pointer down on the table in front of her, startling her, "You are a girl. Raven is also a girl."

Outside the door Raven rolled her eyes, and Robin couldn't help but grin at her.

"The two of you should get together and do...," Beast boy seemed stumped for a moment, "girly things. Keep her busy. If she is busy with you than she cannot get together with Robin."

Starfire raised her hand for the second time. "Yes?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But what about when we sleep?" she asked.

"We'll have to stay the night with them," Beast Boy announced.

Starfire became excited, "So I shall have a party of slumber with Raven and you shall have a party of slumber with Robin!"

Beast Boy stared at her. "Ah hello Starfire? Boys don't have slumber parties, boys 'crash' at each others places. Girls have slumber parties, boys crash."

Raven sent a questioning glance to Robin who shrugged.

Starfire nodded, serious once again. Beast Boy then turned to march back and forth in front of the diagram. "My job will be to do the same for Robin. I will spend the entire day with him, which I believe shows my devotion to this cause."

It was Raven's turn to smirk at Robin. But the smile quickly faded as she pulled him away from the kitchen door and back into the hallway. "Okay Robin, tell me," Raven said, "What do we do about this?"

Robin looked down at her with a slightly calculating expression on his face. She hadn't denied anything. And she didn't actually seem that upset. More...flustered.

"What _can_ we do about that?" Robin questioned, "Besides it's just Beast Boy and Starfire, they're harmless."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Beast Boy. He looked suspiciously from one to the other, before stepping between them and turning to Robin.

"Hey Robin," he said nonchalantly, "I was thinking that maybe we could do something today, like...um..." the wheels in his mind spun as he struggled to think of something they could do together, "Play video games?"

Robin began to shake his head, but Beast Boy hurried on, "Or maybe we could...do some...uh...paper filing, or record keeping? Or maybe you need to...um...go over some survellience videos, or catalogue the things in the evidence room, or maybe we could...complete criminal records or update your utility belt, or whatever it is you do," Beast Boy looked slightly stumped, "Or we could train. You like to train."

Raven smirked at Robin. "What an interesting life you lead."

Robin glared quickly at her before turning back to Beast Boy. An idea suddenly dawned on him. "Well you could join me for training. I usually start off by running about ten miles. You ready to go?"

Beast Boy seemed to deflate. "Oh. Yeah, running sounds...great."

Raven's smile vanished from her face as she heard Starfire's call from across the Tower. "RAAAVEEEEN!"

It was Robin who was smiling as they parted. "Your turn."

* * *

Beast Boy was dripping with sweat and took dragging footsteps from his weariness. "Well," he said tiredly, "We've gone running ten miles, went through the obstacle course _seven_ times, went running another ten miles, sparred for a bit...without powers," he added rather bitterly, "went on another ten mile run, spent an hour in the battle simulation program, ran another ten miles, climbed the cliff a few times, and," he sighed, "we just finished running..._ten miles_." 

Robin had been listening, and then nodded, "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Maybe we can do something else now?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin considered, "Well we could go get some food."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked hopefully, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, we should eat some carbs about now. We're halfway done. After this, I usually spend a couple hours in the weight room, practice some new battle techniques, go through the obstacle course some more, and then usually I wind down by going running for about an hour or two," Robin flashed Beast Boy a brilliant smile, "Ready to go?"

Beast Boy fought the tears in his eyes, "If you are," he sighed.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night and Beast Boy felt like hell. He could barely feel his body, and he struggled to keep upright. He turned shakily to Robin. "Okay, that's everything. What do you say we call it a night?" 

"Sounds good," Robin smiled, tired, but not exhausted.

Beast Boy smiled weakly and began heading to the door, placing one rubbery leg in front of the other. He made it all the way to the door and had opened it before he realized that Robin was not behind him. "Aren't you coming?" he called listlessly.

"I'll be right there," Robin answered.

He looked up just in time to see Beast Boy collapse right outside of the doorway, in a deep sleep.

He chuckled lightly and stretched, as he walked into the locker room and changed into something that wasn't wet with sweat, grabbed a towel and headed back into the training room. He rubbed his sweaty head with the towel, and so he was startled when he heard Raven's voice.

"Good job," she commented blandly.

Robin jumped and looked over. She was standing just inside the doorway, wearing nothing more than a pair of girl boxers and a spaghetti strapped tank top which, Robin had the distinct impression, belonged to Starfire.

"Nice pajamas," he said offhandedly, "You got rid of Starfire?"

Raven smiled, "Starfire's been in bed since nine. I accepted her invitation to 'sleep over', and then I managed to convince her that when you 'sleep over' you just sleep. So that's where my story ends."

Robin stared at her indignantly. "So while I had to do all this work to get Beast Boy off my back, you and Starfire were sleeping?"

"Pretty much," Raven agreed.

Robin glared at her for a moment and then settled back on the training room mat and used the towel for a pillow. "Hey Raven?" he asked.

She said nothing, but tilted her head as a signal for him to continue. "I was thinking about your nightmares, and..." he faded off as her face became void of any expression, "Or are we pretending that the conversation on the roof didn't happen and that I don't know about your nightmares?"

There was a heavy silence and then Raven sighed and sat down on the mat, facing him. Her shoulders rolled forward in an unconscious movement that Robin realized would have made her cloak surround her, had she been wearing it. She was uncomfortable.

"I thought we decided that there was nothing to be done about them, so what is the point of discussing it?" Raven monotoned.

"That is what you decided," Robin countered.

Raven simply shrugged and looked at him. She was extremely uncomfortable. She pulled her legs in closer to herself, and hunched over even further. Robin followed her actions silently and hesitated before speaking again.

"Why don't you let me share one of your nightmares?"

Raven's head instantly snapped up and she stared directly at Robin. He couldn't tell what emotion it was that dominated her face, "What?"

"I could help you, like you helped me. Maybe if you shared them, then they wouldn't be so bad," Robin struggled to explain.

Raven was already shaking her head and standing up, voicing her dissent. "No, Robin. No-one else should see these. You have no idea what's in my mind."

He stood up and took one step closer and took her hand in his, turning her half-way around. He didn't capture her wrists, instead he grasped her hand loosely enough so that if she wanted to leave then she could easily pull away.

"Raven, please."

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again and looked straight on at him. She took hold of his other hand and led him over to the wall so that she with her back to a stack of mats, and then sat down cross legged in front of him. He took his cue from her and mimicked her motions.

She raised his gloveless hands until they were level, but not quite touching the sides of her temples, and then she placed one of her small hands right above his heart, long fingers splayed.

Raven looked at him from inches away, her expression somber, "Don't try and fight it."

Before he could ask what she meant by that a dark glow encased her finger tips and she pressed her fingers into his skin, the power jolting into his heart and then racing through his veins. He half-choked as her power ran through his body and then flew from his fingers, connecting him to her.

_He was plunged into an iciness that tore through his body violently and stole his breath away, air so thick that it made him choke. A thousand images crashed down around him until his body faded away, his eyes faded away, his mind faded away, until there was nothing but thousands of experiences, of sensations, a growing panic. He felt the years being ripped away, his life; he saw his friends, his loved ones whither away until they were useless and faded._

He couldn't deal with this. He could deal with fear, and with fights, but not these emotions of pure fear and panic, the sensations and the mindless images. He couldn't fight that. There was no enemy to conquer. He needed out!

His eyes flew open and he gasped, a sob shuddering it's way through his body. He was pressed tightly against Raven, she was holding him to her, his head on her shoulder. He realized that she was crying.

"I told you," she said, crying softly, "I told you that you shouldn't see it. I'm so sorry, Robin," she almost lost control of her voice, "I'm so sorry."

Robin felt confused, slow, lethargic. He couldn't think right. He was so tired. So damn tired. His body was sore and his mind was exhausted. He let himself fall against her, barely holding onto her. He slowly patted her head in his dull need to comfort her. "It's okay," he mumbled into her shoulder, unsure of whether or not she had heard him.

Somehow he ended up with his head in her lap and she smoothed the few remaining tears from his face as he slowly lost consciousness. Once he was asleep she stroked his head for a moment or two before she stood up and walked a few feet away. She sat down and closed her eyes, a light meditation setting in. She needed to calm herself.

Her meditation was broken some time later by Robin's voice. "Why are you still awake?" he said sleepily.

He held out a hand beckoning for her to come closer. She crawled across the mats until she sat with him, against him. He gave her a sleepy half-smile and then he was out again. Raven shifted until she was more comfortable against him. Her mind scolded her, telling her that she shouldn't be sleeping with him...again. Especially not after what had just happened.

Robin moved in his sleep, allowing her to lie against his chest. She settled in, grateful for the warmth, and shut her mind off. She was tired and after all...why not?

* * *

Finally! The end has come...for this chapter any-way! Please review for me! I'm an insecure person, and I need constant...um...attention? Compliments? Love? Any-way, I need constant comments to fuel me. I love you all! 

Flaming only encourages me. Especially for the pairing...:evil smirk:

* * *

Anonymous Review Replies! 

(People that reviewed my earlier chapters get double replies, because I hadn't realized that I actually had done some replies before. So you are all lucky!)

Not telling: Thank you very much for saying that! I do have to say though that are a lot of other really excellent Rob/Rae fics out there. I have some personal favorites in my favorites list, so if you want to then you could check those out. I try keeping the characters in control, so I'm glad that you think that they are in character. I've continued it and there is a great deal of awkwardness :). Any-way thank you for reviewing!

Scarlett Ward: Yea! I love hearing from you! I'll give you an individual reply to each review! And I did continue it! Yea!  
Secret: I did. Finally. I updated. And I will again. For you guys...and for me. It's a fun story to write. Starfire is the only one that doesn't know yet. But I will continue. Thank you for reviewing!

xASxRAVENxASx: I know, I love RaeVin for suggesting it. I enjoy trying different things so I really do like requests. I'm glad that you like it so much! I did decide to make it a multi-chapter mostly because I really like the name Insomniac, but you know it works. And thank you sooo much for reviewing, it's awesome to know what people think! And I do love hearing from you. Thank you!

Talenyn: Well thank you! My english teacher would beg to differ...but I will say that I've never let him see my fanfic...;) So I hope you don't mind a few more chapters yet. Thank you for responding!

rachel: Thank you, and I did decide to write some more chapters, so I hope that you like them! I hope to hear from you soon!

Raven&bbfan: Hey, it's awesome to hear a positive comment about a RobRae from a Raven and BB fan. I really appreciate that! I love Beast Boy immensely and I've been working to keep him in further chapters because I do love his character...: ) Any-way thank you very much for the compliment and the review!

Moving Mountains: Hey thank you! I'm really happy to find another person that enjoys the RobRae pairing! Welcome to my friendbase...lol. I'll keep it going. And thank you so much for reviewing and for actually liking this story!

666: Hey, thank you! I've continued it so I hope that you like it...why did you pick that for your name? Just something you thought of? Any-way I really appreciate you reviewing everything! Thank you so much!

Secret: Hey it's good to hear from you again! I updated and I'm working on it again, sorry for the long wait, I had to leave, but now I'm back and I'm getting it out! Thank you!

Charmnightskye: Thank you! I love challenges and requests, just to see if I can do it. And she said that she liked it so I decided to continue. And I love hearing that you think they were still in character. Raven's sudden rage is one of the reasons that I love her so much, so of course I'm going to keep her on edge...though Robin does seem to have a calming effect on her.

cara: There you go, another helping! Thank you!

dreamflyr: Hey dreamflyr, thank you very much! I love compliments.. : Teen Titans is an excellent show, although sometimes they try to teach you morals which pisses me off, but the intense episodes are great...the only intense episodes seem to come from Raven and Robin, hence my favorite characters. I hope the further chapters will make you happy!

xASxRAVENxASx: Hey! Yeah I did, I actually really love writing for this story, so I like it. Thank you! I would looove to read what you write and I would really love to be a beta for you...if you want one...(hint...?) I wish that I knew how to speak/read/write in Greek, I have so much respect for you. I really do think you should get an account. Isn't summer wonderful? It makes writing so much easier since your writing teacher is asking you to do ridiculous essays about nothing. That absolutely sucks that your best friend betrayed you like that! What's she going to do once they break up? It's only going to last for so long. I hope that things get better for you soon! I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in so long, I hope to talk to you soon! Thank you!

Charmed night Skye: Hey it's good to hear from you again! I'm kinda getting into the habit of one liners at the end. Cyborg doesn't really mind either way. Cy and BB were staying up because they wanted to know what was going on, some sort of confirmation you know? Thank you very much!

ljo: Hey, you made it right before I was going to update again. I know, I wonder where BB got that book, I can't imagine him EVER understanding it. It's a hard book to follow. I did give you another one! And fairly quickly for you! Thank you for reviewing.

Not telling: Thank you very much for saying that! I do have to say though that are a lot of other really excellent Rob/Rae fics out there. I have some personal favorites in my favorites list, so if you want to then you could check those out. I try keeping the characters in control, so I'm glad that you think that they are in character. I've continued it and there is a great deal of awkwardness :). Any-way thank you for reviewing!

Scarlett Ward: Yea! I love hearing from you! I'll give you an individual reply to each review! And I did continue it! Yea!

Secret: I did. Finally. I updated. And I will again. For you guys...and for me. It's a fun story to write. Starfire is the only one that doesn't know yet. But I will continue. Thank you for reviewing!

xASxRAVENxASx: I know, I love RaeVin for suggesting it. I enjoy trying different things so I really do like requests. I'm glad that you like it so much! I did decide to make it a multi-chapter mostly because I really like the name Insomniac, but you know it works. And thank you sooo much for reviewing, it's awesome to know what people think! And I do love hearing from you. Thank you!

RosaKu: Yes, I get my cookie, can you make it a sugar cookie with frosting please? I'm extremely happy that you like it so much! I got such an excellent response out of chapter two that I did decide to continue it! So thank you for reviewing!


	5. What to say?

Hey everyone, I redid this chapter. I still hate it. I actually can't stand it, I didn't read through it again which is an awful idea since I probably missed a million editing mistakes, but oh well. People were saying that I needed to get a new chapter out and I did.

This is so frustrating. I know what I want to happen, I've had a mini-plot and I know how I want to end this, but I can't get it to come out of my mind. I feel so uninspired, so I've been forcing my writing and you can definitely tell.

I'm sorry that this is so bad, but I had to write something. I refuse to leave anything incomplete or discontinued.

* * *

**Title**: Jagged Little Pill 

**Quote**:

"What a jagged little pill."

Alanis Morrisette

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Warning**: Pretty much no fluff, or witty banter, or humor.

**Apology**: I'm so sorry.

* * *

Raven was being torn apart, sensations so sharp they pierced her skin, hot blood trailing down skin leaving a path of cold skin. Her breath was caught, her heart was pumping three times the amount of blood through her veins, she could feel the painful trail rip through her veins, her lungs were constricted, ribs carving through her flesh.

She coughed, hot wet blood flooding her lungs and searing her throat. She couldn't cry, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't do this!

Her eyes snapped open and through nearly delirious eyes she saw Robin above her. One of his hands rested cooly on her cheek, just enough pressure to keep her from losing her mind. She tried to raise a hand to her head, and was startled when she couldn't.

Robin had both of her wrists in his other hand and he was holding them firmly down. His eyes searched Raven's face, looking for signs of the Raven that he knew, one that he recognized.

He smoothed hair off of her sweaty skin, and spoke in a voice that, despite his best efforts, shook, "It's okay Raven. It's not real. It's okay."

Raven closed her eyes, her breathing slowly returning to a normal pace. Robin's own breathing was still slightly unsteady, but his initial alarm was diminishing. His mind suddenly registered the fact that Raven was trying to tug her wrists out of his grasp.

He let go of her wrists immediately. "You were hurting yourself," he explained softly.

She glanced at her hands and saw that they were dark with her own blood. Her hands flexed into fists for a moment, but then she quickly regained control. The sudden understanding of exactly what was and had been happening seemed to come over and she quickly stood and backed away.

"I'm sorry Robin. I can't do this," and with that she flowed into black and out of the room.

Robin stood up startled. His first instinct was to run after and stop her, but he managed to squelch that idea. Raven needed space or else she would break. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

The door suddenly whooshed open and Robin caught site of one of the strangest things that he had ever seen. Beast Boy was facing him from the doorway of the training room...riding a moped... Robin almost did a double take.

"Where is she? I know she's in here!" Beast Boy fumed as he tore through the training room on the moped.

"Who? You mean-?" Robin suddenly realized.

Beast Boy caught the hesitancy in his voice and pounced. "She _is_in here, isn't she! Where is she hiding?"

"Who are you talking about?" Robin struggled to maintain a sincerely curious facade.

Beast Boy screeched the brakes of the moped until he was directly in front of Robin and studied the masked face from inches away. "Hmmm...Are you trying to tell me that no one was here?"

"I... Who are you looking for?" Robin struggled to sidestep the actual question.

Beast Boy tried to move closer, but he was at a serious height disadvantage from his perch on the moped, so he just ended up speaking a little more directly into Robin's chest. "Did she phase through the floor?"

Robin swerved the question again. "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy wasn't sure enough of the situation to risk blowing his cover. He seemed to backpedal a bit, and then decided to proceeded down a safer line of questioning. "Did you sleep here all night?"

"Yeah, I ended up falling asleep right here. Where did you end up?"

"I was in the hall..." Beast Boy frowned.

"And why are you on a scooter?" Robin continued.

Beast Boy settled himself higher on the moped's seat as he quietly muttered, "My muscles are a bit sore."

Robin couldn't help the flash of grin that came to his face, but he masked it as a happy morning yawn. Beast Boy glared at him anyway.

"Let's go eat," Robin said managing to fully divert him.

Beast Boy looked slightly cheerful for the first time that morning, he revved the engine and started moving. Robin couldn't help himself, he swung his foot forward and tilted the wheel off balance. The moped shuddered violently and then there was a loud piteous wail as Beast Boy and moped went crashing down the hall.

* * *

Raven sat in her bedroom. She hadn't bothered to fully change yet, but she had wrapped her cloak around her and held it tight as she sat hunched over in her bed. Starfire's tank top was now ruined with bloodstains, though the cuts were long gone. 

She cradled her head in her hands as she stared down at the mirror to Nevermore. She didn't dare enter. Instead she just watched the battle raging within. Fear was the worst of all of the emotions. It's physical form existed only when under control. Otherwise Fear turned into a thousand segments, a poison, that infected all of the others, mutating them beyond recognition.

Why was fear raging so harshly? Why was she still afraid? Even now? There was no longer anything to fear. Only regular villains and regular battles. Her father was dead. The end of the world was over and she didn't need to worry about it happening anymore...Well at least she didn't have to worry about it being her fault directly.

What was it that she was really afraid of?

Raven's fist tightened on the mirror. Robin had seen her. She couldn't keep lying to him about the severity of her dreams. He had seen her true fear and true desperate reactions. She wanted to undo all of it. Yet at the same time...

It was comforting to know that someone else was helping her. It was such a relief for someone else to know exactly how wrong she felt, she didn't have to bear it by herself.

She glanced down at her mirror again and saw that the battle had slowed considerably. The infection was still there, still attacking her other emotions, but it didn't seem as fierce.

Raven frowned at the image. She fervently hoped that her emotions weren't being affected the way that she thought they were. She was independent. She could control everything by a simple meditation. And though she rarely ever showed it, she could control everyone else as well.

It was a silent acknowledgment within the team that Raven was the strongest. And when she was being paranoid it also made her wonder whether her power was the reason why they all worked so hard to befriend her.

But she was past that. They were all past that. The paranoia, the depression, even the secrets were on the way out...

Except for a few.

But she had to keep those. She had kept those. They were all so much a part of her that they were a part of her soul. There was no way that she could bare those to another person and remain the same.

But the nightmares. They were terrible. They kept her up when everyone else was asleep.

Except for Robin.

That kid never seemed to sleep, even without nightmares.

The mirror was glowing again. Fear was losing.

* * *

Robin hesitated before attempting to talk to Cyborg. Number one, he knew that Cyborg and Raven were very close and that Cyborg could be a little over-protective of Raven. Number two, Robin knew that Cyborg had no great love for him and would probably give him some trouble. Number three, he knew that Raven would most likely not appreciate what he was about to do. 

Oh well, he thought as he walked up to Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg, I've been wondering something," Robin began.

Cyborg didn't bother to pull himself away from his current project of gluing together a very small model of something that looked suspiciously like the T-car. "What's your problem Blunder Boy?

Robin sighed. Hesitation reason number two had proved itself to be correct. "It's a little problem that Raven has been dealing with," Robin said.

Cyborg's head shot up, his attention caught, "What's wrong with Raven?" he demanded.

Hesitation reason number one also proved to be correct.

"She's been having nightmares," Robin paused uncertainly, "They're pretty bad."

Cyborg frowned, "Nightmares? About what?"

"About her father. And the end of the world. And...other bad stuff," Robin finished lamely.

Cyborg stared at him thoughtfully. "And...what do you want to do about it?"

Robin paused. "Do we have anything to help her sleep at night?" he asked knowing full well that they did.

"Yeah. We have some tranquilizers left over from when...well," Cyborg clearly remembered the last time they were used as well.

The night that he had gone crazy was the last time. They had force fed him.

"I'll get them for you," Cyborg offered.

* * *

Night fell quickly. Raven heard three quick taps on her door though she already knew who it was. She didn't say anything.

"I know that you're in there Raven. Are you decent?"

Raven sighed and glided over to the door, pressing the button to open it. "What?" she demanded.

Robin was slightly surprised by her gruff greeting. He had become so used to the nice Raven that this regression caught him off guard. He held out a gloveless hand in order to give her a small box that clearly contained pills.

Raven stared at him in confusion. "What is this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Some sleeping pills Cyborg gave me for you," he answered promptly, "They will make you sleep deeply enough that you won't dream."

Raven raised her eyebrows, "Cyborg wanted me to have these, huh?" she waited as Robin nodded, "So you guys have been talking about me? Discussing my 'problems?'"

Hesitation number three was correct as well.

Robin suddenly seemed to notice his rocky footing. "No, not like that Raven. I just told him that you, uh, needed something to help you sleep and to not dream..." he trailed off.

"And how is that not discussing me and my problems, Bird Boy?" Raven questioned, a vein throbbing in her temple.

"Because Cyborg and I are both trying to help you, Bird _Girl_!" Robin retorted angrily.

He and Raven both paused at the name he used and he silently cursed himself. He meant it as a stupid name for her to make her sound as dumb as she made him sound. But it came out very different. Robin very suddenly realized the connotations of their names and he blushed lightly.

Raven, thankfully and tactfully, ignored the blush and pulled the box of pills into her hand and squinted at the label, grateful for something to look at. "I can't take these, Robin," she said carefully pronouncing his name, "I won't be able to wake up if the alarms go off."

He felt very uncomfortable standing there with nothing in his hands. Robin tried crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, but immediately dropped the pose feeling stupid, "I already talked to Cyborg about it, and it's okay. You're allowed a break now and then, Raven."

"Now and then isn't the same as every night," Raven retorted.

Robin clasped his hands behind his back and felt like a complete idiot. He released his arms and they swung uselessly at his side.

Raven seemed to notice his discomfort. "Is everything okay Robin?"

"I'm fine," he said raising his hand to scratch his neck.

Robin allowed one of his hands to rest upon his hip for a moment and then realized how ridiculous that looked. Raven smirked at him as she watched him squirm. "Something making you uncomfortable?"

Robin settled for crossing his arms in front of his chest again. "No," he said.

Raven sighed as she looked back down at the pills. She seemed to seriously consider them for a moment and then she dropped her hand to the side again, "I can't. I can't take these."

Robin contemplated her for a moment and then grabbed her wrist, "You've got to stop telling me that," he said as he began pulling her towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Raven demanded.

He had her halfway down the hall now. "You need water to swallow a pill don't you?"

* * *

Once in the kitchen Robin got her a glass of water and then began to make some tea for her, grateful for to once again have something to do with his hands. Raven pulled herself up to sit on one of the counter spaces, holding the water in one hand and the pill in the other. 

She mulled over the pill turning it over and over again between her fingers. Robin could sense her silent debate and he decided to just remain quiet and to let her decide for herself. She already knew his position on the subject anyway.

"Why do you always stay awake at night?" Raven asked lightly as she stared at the pill.

Robin didn't turn around from his place at the stove. "When I used to work with Batman we fought crimes mostly at night. It's become natural for me to get a rush of adrenaline right after the sun goes down. I can't really sleep during the night."

Raven nodded only half-listening. Robin understood, she wanted meaningless conversation while she thought. "So, how do you make yourself sleep?" she asked, "You never seem tired."

Robin poured the tea and gave Raven a cup. And then he sat opposite of her on the floor. He paused before speaking again. "I'm not really sure. Sometimes I just lay there and sleep comes, and then sometimes it doesn't. And when it doesn't I usually don't try to sleep. I just wander around the Tower."

"Which is why I always hear you," Raven noted.

Robin slowly smiled, "Yeah, that would be why you always hear me."

There was silence once again, but they were both stuck looking at each other, neither of them breaking the gaze. The moment stretched out too long and became awkward and both of them looked away with heated cheeks.

Raven looked at the pill in her hand and then curled her hand into a fist, crushing it into a powder. "I can't take this Robin."

Robin didn't look at her, but he nodded slowly, "I know you can't."

Raven stared at him thoughtfully, but then she moved forward slowly until they were sitting almost side by side with her facing him. "But..." she hesitated, "You do help me so much Robin."

And with that she let her head rest on his chest, and her arms moved around him, almost a hug. Robin froze for a moment, startled, and then he cautiously let his arms slide around her.

There was silence for a moment which they let move on before Robin spoke, a great deal of hesitation and cautiousness in his voice. "Would you be able to sleep better if you knew I was there?"

When Raven's voice came it was muffled by his chest. "I do believe that your presence might help the problem."

The sudden wave of sleepiness startled him, and it was almost enough to wake him up again. Almost. He moved down so he was slouching against the cabnient and so that Raven fit better against him. She obligingly shifted with him, but then she spoke, a vibration through his chest. "In the kitchen, Robin?"

"I don't feel like moving," he smiled in spite of himself, "And we'll wake up before anyone else finds us."

"Whatever," Raven replied as his hands slid around her back.

And then sleep claimed them both.

* * *

Anonymous Review Replies:

**Secret**: Thank you very much! I like to think that I improve as time goes on, and I have to say that I really, really liked the last chapter. I love BB's character, he and Starfire make such great comic relief, I'm going to have to use them more often! And as for BB I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to run again. There was an entire sideline story that I didn't have room to include in this chapter in which he is so sore that he takes to riding his moped around the Tower. I hope that you like the update!

**Charmed night Skye**: I know I was kind of thinking that after I finished writing the last chapter. I mean they've slept on a concrete roof and then in a training room. That can't be good for your back. With BB's plan, that was the most fun thing to write EVER. BB is the best! While I do not agree with his plan, I can totally see him doing that. My visual muse, Claude, was having a hay day with that scene, he wrote it almost like an episode would look. It makes me happy. I hope you enjoyed this last installment! Thank you for reviewing!

**Creative Spark**: Well thank you very much! It makes me really happy that you like it so much! I'm sorry that this last update took so long, I blame my muses, but I finally got it up. So thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

**dreamflyr**: That's fine about missing a chapter in the past. I'm just really, really happy that you reviewed the last one! I'm a review addict, they keep me going ;) Is it a good job? What I mean is, do you like it? I have to get a job soon too, which depresses me because I won't have as much free time. Plus I hate work. I am soooo happy that you like the last two chapters! BB as an elephant is in the top ten ways NOT to be woken up (in my list anyway) and I loved the combat helmets too, I could see him going all general (I love BB so much). And what can I say about Robin? The kid has great stamina :) I would absolutely LOVE to see any picture you make, I am no artist myself and I would adore seeing what other people get out of the descriptions! So if you have it, then please send me the link! Any-way, sorry for rambling. Thank you so much for the review! I hope this last chapter lived up to your expectations.

**twins**: Hi Genny! Nothing much is going on here, I'm really happy that I got my muses back, what's up with you? That's fine about not reviewing the other chapters, I'm just glad to hear from you now. Thank you sooo much for your compliments! It always makes me really happy when people somehow find my work...and it makes me even happier when they like it : ). I'm sorry that I made you wait so long for an update, and I also hope that this update was worth the wait :s But I am thrilled to find another RobRaeist! They are the best couple! That's why I would invite pairing flames. The other pairings feel threatened by this one. I don't blame them. Thank you sooo much for reviewing!


	6. Interlude and Finale

Hello everyone.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: CHAPTER FIVE HAS BEEN REDONE, GO BACK AND READ IT UNLESS YOU WISH TO BE HORRIDLY CONFUSED.**

So, I'm really sorry everyone for many things. Number one, for taking so damn long to update. It is partly due to my burned hand and so I would like to give a personal shout out to my friend Vanessa who has agreed to be my typing slave until my hand is better.

Mostly I want to apologize for the quality of the work that you are about to read. I had to post this quickly or else I would have ended up deleting it too. I just need to get this out of my system. I'm not very good at writing fluff, so I want to apologize very, VERY much for this.

And finally while I still have your attention. I have an extremely ambitious collaboration project for a Harry Potter story and I wish to have a few betas for it, if anyone is willing. You wouldn't have any work to do for quite awhile, but I do need someone that would be willing to be brutally honest with me.

I swear that I am working on the review replies.

Any-way I'm sorry again about this.

* * *

Title:

Interlude and Finale

Quote:

"How measurable is the outcome you seek to predict? Will it be clear if it happens or does not happen?"

-Gavin DeBecker "The Gift of Fear"

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: All-around suckiness and drinks for all.

* * *

Beast Boy had been sleeping peacefully up until this point. But a sudden sharp pain tightly gripped his stomach and he knew that he couldn't go back to sleep.

He sat trying to decide if the pain that he felt was hunger, or if the pain that he felt had something to do with vomiting. Finally he decided on the former, and got up to find something in the refrigerator.

Beast Boy was actually the luckiest when it came to the contents of the infamous and rather unpredictable fridge. Most of the things that were not consumed within fifteen hours of being inside of the fridge were usually never consumed, and instead became an attraction for all sorts of nasty and brightly colored mold.

But this was, in fact, something of a plus for Beast Boy. Some of the animals that he could become lived off of this sort of diet.

He walked sleepily towards the kitchen, wearing too small rocket pajamas, trying to dry the large quantity of drool that was adhering to the side of his face.

It was a sudden noise that alerted him to the fact that kitchen was not unoccupied. There was a soft crying.

* * *

Robin woke up feeling misplaced once again. Where was he this time? There were tiles beneath him, so he was either in the bathroom, the entry way, or the kitch- 

He was in the kitchen with Raven. The memory became crystal clear at the very same time that he realized that Raven was still in his arms.

But she was twisting around, sharp expressions flinching over her face. Her normallydark voice was replaced by a light whimper. A sharp cry of pain fought it's way out of her throat and Robin felt her muscles tense under his hands.

She was dreaming again. Another nightmare. Robin let his knees support her shoulders while he grabbed her head in his hands, bringing their faces close together.

"Raven..." he whispered struggling not to wake her.

Every time a nightmare occurred she would always wake up in a panic, frightened. If only he could calm her before she woke, if he could get her through this, then maybe she could sleep, maybe he could actually help her, instead of continuously frightening her.

He lowered his head so that his mouth was next to her ear, "Raven, it's a dream."

She didn't seem to hear him at all. Her breath stuck in her throat and she struggled to swallow as the twitching got worse.

Robin stared at her, and he considered taking her nightmare again. But...that hadn't worked. If anything it made her feel worse by making her feel more guilty.

Raven's hands were tightly clenched, her nails digging into her skin, and tears rolling down her face. Robin used his own hands to open her grip and wrap her own small hands around his larger ones.

What if...What if he tried it the other way around? Instead of him taking her nightmares, what if he tried to give her his calmness?

His mind flashed again to the image burned into his memory, and he switched the positions. He put one of his hands to her chest, above her heart, and then struggled to raise her hands to his temples.

He ended up having to lean in close enough that their noses touched, but managed to prop her hands up in the right position. But...what about the magic? She had initiated the magic last time, he couldn't do anything.

His fingers curled against her chest, the skin above her heart, and he let his forehead rest on hers. Raven's skin was becoming colder by the moment and he knew that she was going to enter shock...again. He couldn't do a damn thing to help her.

He closed his eyes and breathed out. Raven's eyes suddenly flew open and she gasped in a breath of air and the very action caused her mouth to move upwards and their lips to meet.

Robin's eyes flew open at the sudden kiss at the same time his hand fell flat above her heart again and her hands gripped the sides of his head. A spark seemed to flare between them and Robin felt a rush of magic fly between the two as their minds joined together and Raven entered his mind.

This time there were no images, and no assault of overbearing, overpowering emotions. Instead there was just this warmth that seemed to overtake her and soothe her. The grip of her fear and her panic simply melted off and she felt the same sensation that she got from being healed.

Robin felt it too. The concern, the feeling, the warmth, the goodness, the love that he felt mixed together in his own head. It felt as though all of the bad things that haunted him left, and instead it was all of things that he felt for Raven that emerged.

The wash of his own consciousness began to slowly dissipate and his awareness of reality came back. His mouth was still pressed against hers, his hand was on her chest, though her hands had fallen away. She was still asleep.

Robin broke their contact with lips, but he kept his head bent over hers, and took stock of the situation. Her skin had warmed considerably, warmer than usual, but not enough to be dangerous.

Her face was peaceful, her breathing was full and deep.

Her nightmare was gone.

Robin glanced up and noticed that early morning light was beginning to enter the large glass windows. Morning was coming and who knew when someone would enter the kitchen? Robin had promised Raven that they would leave before anyone found them.

He gathered her in his arms and took her over to her room, where she would be able to sleep peacefully. He stood outside of Raven's door for a moment and then decided that he also deserved a break now and then, and he headed back towards his room.

* * *

Beast Boy changed from a fly back into a human. Part of him felt triumphant. He had caught them! He had caught them red handed. There was no way that they could deny this, he had even witnessed them kissing! 

But another part of him felt...he didn't quite know what to call it. Guilty? Understanding?

Robin and Raven hadn't exactly been...romantic. What he saw had been almost painful to see and it just didn't bode well with his theories.

Beast Boy scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I need to ask someone about this," he finally muttered to himself, "Someone smart. Someone who could never be mad at me no matter what."

* * *

Cyborg had been sleeping quite peacefully and happily in his big bed. He had stayed up late the night before and so he was happy for the rest that he was getting now. 

Except for that annoying dream.

"Cyyy-booooorg," a voice sang in his dream.

"Meh-" he mumbled back at it.

"Cyy-boorg," the voice sang a bit louder this time.

Cyborg turned over, trying to get a bit more dozing in.

"CYBORG!" the voice finally yelled as a hand slapped across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cyborg yelled back as he jumped out of his bed tackling whatever it was that had been next to him.

He blinked until the shape came into focus below him. "Ah hell no," Cyborg moaned, "Beast Boy you better have a damn good explanation for this."

"Get of me!" Beast Boy demanded loudly, shaking his arms wildly, "Of course I have a good reason!"

Beast Boy stood up as soon as Cyborg let him go and dusted off his rocket shirt. "When have I ever bothered you needlessly?" he asked.

Cyborg tightened his fists in a strangling motion and leaned forward. "It is 4:27 in the morning Grass Stain! Don't mess with me!"

Beast Boy backed up worriedly. "I have some important questions that only you can answer!" he said quickly.

Cyborg lowered his hands and sighed. "What?"

"So..." BB began slowly, "Hypothetically speaking, let's say that I happened to walk into the," he made quotation marks with his hands, "'kitchen' and I happened to see Robin and Raven on the," quotation mark motions again, "'floor' and they happened to be...'sleeping.'"

Cyborg couldn't help it his attention was caught. "And?"

"And...Robin was 'holding' Raven. And let's say that she happened to be...freaking-"

"Wait what?" Cyborg interrupted, "Was he holding her down and she was-? Oh hell no!" Cyborg began to get up and walk towards the door.

Beast Boy latched himself onto Cyborg's arm and dug his feet into the ground. "Not like that Cyborg!" he said loudly.

Cyborg turned back to him frustrated, "Then what?"

"She was freaking out and he was trying to help her and he ended up kissing her, but then she was all okay and he took her to her room!" Beast Boy said in a rush, before he calmed down again, "Hypothetically speaking."

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy," he said calmly and evenly, "Everything is okay. Robin has been helping Raven with her nightmares. He likes to help her and she appreciates the help. The team is not otherwise affected. You, in particular, are not affected."

Beast Boy stared at Cyborg, "But what about the chart?"

"Your chart is a load of crap," Cyborg answered.

There was silence for a moment. "I see," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg spoke again in that same calm and measured voice, "Now you need to leave my room. And if you ever come in my room before ten o'clock again, then I will beat you into a bloody pulp."

Another silence. "I see."

* * *

Raven woke up disoriented, yet calm. She felt refreshed and alert and lazy. She stretched and glanced over at the clock and then did a double take. It was three in the afternoon. 

Holy hell.

Raven went to the door and opened it to find herself face to face with Starfire, who happened to be taking a load of laundry to the laundry room. Both girls froze.

"Good mid-afternoon, friend Raven!" Starfire beamed.

"Uh, yeah, goodmorn- good afternoon Star," Raven returned running a hand over her rumpled hair, "Um, why did you guys let me sleep this long? Is everything okay?"

Starfire answered happily, "Friend Robin told us to leave you to the sleeping. I made some breakfast for you, however and I kept it beside the refrig!"

"It's refrigerator," Raven corrected automatically, "Or fridge, but not refrig."

"But I thought that I could simply say half and it would be fine," Starfire frowned.

"It's not one of those things that works like that," Raven answered.

Starfire resumed her happy expression, "Ah, I understand that."

She continued to fly away happily with her laundry, mostly purple and clashing pink, under her arm.

* * *

Robin was inside of his office updating files. Every time that he reread a file his meticulous mind would come up with another detail that it had recorded. Which explained why the updating was never finished. It had actually gotten to the point that no one other then Robin himself would read the files because they were so massive and detailed. 

He was reworking his files on Dr. Light when a black area appeared on the wall beside him and continued to grow until Raven appeared. His emotions were battling for dominance as a reaction to the sight of her.

She settled into a chair beside the desk, her legs pulled up to her and her arms wrapped around them.

"Robin," she greeted.

He acknowledged the greeting with a nod of his head. They hadn't been this formal since their first year living together.

"Robin, why did I wake up in my bed?" Raven asked.

Robin stiffened, not expecting her to jump to the chase like that. "I suppose you woke up there because you slept there."

Raven's face hardened for a moment, but then it returned to it's first expression. "I fell asleep in the kitchen. How did I get to my bedroom?"

Robin sighed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you don't want to tell me. What's going on, Robin?" she asked.

Robin hesitated, "What do you remember?"

"I remember everything up until I fell asleep," Raven's pale cheeks blushed lightly, "And I fell asleep in the kitchen with you. But then I woke up in my bed, by myself."

"I woke up early, you didn't want anyone to see us so I took you to your bedroom and then went to bed in my own," Robin answered finally.

Raven raised her eyebrow, but remained silent for a moment. "And that's it?"

"Yes," Robin confirmed.

"Nothing else happened," Raven said.

"No," Robin agreed.

"So then why do I remember something else happening?" Raven questioned.

Robin struggled not to freeze, "Then why are you asking me about it, Rae?"

"It?" Raven pulled her cloak around her, "What does it refer to?"

Robin did freeze. What the hell? How did she- Dammit! He had been caught by one of his own tricks.

Raven watched his face closely and then sighed. "It's okay, Robin. You don't have to tell _me_ a thing."

She held out her hand towards the wall which began to darken again.

"Wait!" Robin silently cursed himself, "I'll tell you what happened.

Raven let her hand drop and the wall began to fade back to it's regular color. She rested her chin above her knees

"I woke up because you were getting a nightmare and... um... moving. So I..." Robin struggled desperately to think of a way to phrase this so it wouldn't sound strange, "tried talking to you without waking you up, but it didn't seem to work, so I did a... reversal of when you let me experience your nightmare except I let you into my mind."

There. That hadn't sounded overly awkward.

"How did you do a reversal? You don't have empathy," Raven asked, her brow wrinkled with confusion.

Robin drew in a slightly nervous breath, though he didn't let it show, "I rearranged the hands, opposite of the way you did it last time. And, there we go..."

Raven frowned, "What aren't you telling me?"

"We, kinda, um..." Robin sighed, "Kissed."

Raven's cheeks instantly flooded with a brilliant blush, and her eyes widened. Robin leaned over the desk and rifled mindlessly through some papers. He wished with all of his might to be any-where, absolutely any-where than where he was.

Raven angrily forced the blush out of her cheeks, cursing herself for that display of emotion. "Oh," she said with a fake nonchalance, "That's all I wanted to know..."

She held up her hand towards the wall again, but couldn't focus enough to control her powers. Robin watched the movement, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I can't use my magic when my emotions are going crazy," Raven snapped and then immediately regretted saying it.

Robin turned so he wasn't facing her, but she could feel the smirk on his face. She silently wished a curse on him, several hundred curses on him. "I'm going to kill you," she muttered.

"Oh, I know," he answered, and she could hear the smile as well.

Raven angrily walked towards the door and her hand was on the button when she stopped and turned around. "How did kissing help?" she asked.

The smirk dropped off Robin's face like a weight. "It sparked the magic somehow," he answered honestly.

Raven gave him a questioning glance and took a step closer. She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something, but decided against it. Robin was looking right back at her, and Raven felt her anger inexplicably melt away. She reached forward and impulsively grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you," she said, before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Beast Boy peeked around the corner once again to see Raven exactly where she had been for the past forty-five minutes. She was behind the door to the roof, meditating. 

Beast Boy then changed into a dog and scurried along the hallway until he stopped in front of the training room and changed back into his normal form. He furtively glanced through the glass on the door.

Robin was still inside of the training room, going through a training simulation.

Beast Boy turned and walked slowly into the living room where he sat down on the sofa apart from Starfire who sat with a large amount of brightly colored yarn which she appeared to be knotting.

"Good evening friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said brightly, "Would you like to join me in the glorious game of Cat's of the Cradle?"

Beast Boy shook his head sadly. "No thanks, Star," he said, "I got some thinking to do."

Starfire nodded solemnly and continued to quietly knot and trap her fingers in the yarn. Beast Boy sighed loudly. Starfire glanced sideways at him, but then proceeded with her work. Beast Boy sighed again, louder this time. Starfire looked at him and opened her mouth, but then bit her lip and looked away. Beast Boy shifted his eyes to look at Starfire and then he sighed again, this time so loudly that it brought Cyborg in from the kitchen.

"What? What do you want BB?" Cyborg stopped to stare for a moment, "Starfire you're going to strangle yourself with that, what are you doing?"

"I am merely playing the game of Cat's of the Cradle," Star answered innocently, "Would you like to join?"

"Not the way you play," Cyborg answered under his breath.

Beast Boy watched the exchange annoyed before he did a cough sigh with a loud, "A-Hem!"

"What?" Cyborg repeated.

"Something weird is going on here," Beast Boy answered slowly, "It is suspiciously normal."

Cyborg stared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Raven and Robin have spent the last few nights together, right?" Cyborg and Starfire nodded, "And now here we are. Robin is training, Raven is meditating, Cyborg, you are cooking, Starfire, you are doing something which once again demonstrates that you are not from earth and shows off your cuteness, and I am being my hilarious self. It's almost a _scripted_ normal."

Cyborg squinted at Beast Boy before asking, "What were you expecting, an explosion?"

"Yes! I showed you my charts, and graphs! We talked about this, explosions should be happening!" Beast Boy explained.

"Perhaps your graphs were incorrect?" Starfire asked, now unable to gesture as her arms were bound together by the massive knot of yarn.

Beast Boy stared at her astonished, "Starfire, when have I ever been wrong?"

Starfire and Cyborg both stared back at him.

Cyborg finally gestured around, "BB, this is life at the Titan's Tower. This is what goes on. One relationship isn't going to change that. Besides you can't tell me that you didn't see it coming."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment watching as Cyborg headed back to the kitchen. Then he stood and called to Cyborg's retreating back, "I can tell you whatever I want!"

* * *

It was getting late, and Robin was mentally debating with himself. Raven wouldn't be able to sleep without him, he knew that. He was pretty sure that she knew that also. But... 

Raven hesitated outside of the door, shifting the blanket that was slung over her shoulder. She had to be out of her mind. She reached out and knocked lightly on the door any-way.

Robin answered. He was in his pajamas, loose pants and a light shirt. He was about to say something when the sight of Raven in her pajamas and a blanket stopped him. Robin raised his eyebrow in a questioning expression.

Raven fought to keep the blush off of her face as she shrugged. "You know that we're going to end up sleeping together. I help you sleep, and you help me sleep Robin. But so far we have ended up sleeping in; the living room, my bedroom," she was ticking them off on her fingers, "the rooftop, the training room, and the kitchen."

The expression on Robin's face was now amused, "That leaves the evidence room, the office, the laundry room, and the garage...not counting the other's rooms."

Raven nodded, "And I refuse to sleep in any of those. So I figured that it was time your room was invaded."

The smile on Robin's face slowly faded as he gazed at her. She quirked one of her eyebrows, uncomfortable under his stare, "Well?"

"Come on in," he gestured her in.

* * *

So there you go. The ending to Insomniac. Nothing too dramatic. It wasn't supposed to be angsty. I may have struggled with that a bit, but you know how these things go...I'm assuming.

Well, now that you have finished reading this why don't you go and read something excellent? I have two suggestions for you.

Number One is the trilogy by Insanity 101. The stories are excellent. The characters are amazingly in character and wonderful all the way around. The name of the first part of the trilogy is Aftereffects and it can be found at:

h t t p/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 2184467 /1/

Number Two is Stupid Cupid by EmaniaHilel. It's her most current work (about) and it is simply wonderful. The address for that is:

h t t p/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3055146 /1/

Any-way please go check those out they are simply amazing and completely worth it. I promise.


End file.
